Angry Angel
by mojojojo123
Summary: Inspired by Imogen Heap's "Angry Angel". Riku's a bit mad at the world, and nobody wants anything to do with him, other than Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New fic from me!! Hope you enjoy this one! I was going to make this a Oneshot, but decided that it was too cute of a story to do that... tehee. Inspiration from Imogen Heap's "Angry Angel".**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. **

Sora looked at his crush sitting a few seats down from him. The older silver haired teen was sleeping with his feet propped up on his desk, and was paying no attention that the teacher was eyeing him suspiciously. Sora had always been in love with Riku. He always followed him around like a lost puppy, even following when Riku was in a bad mood (which was mostly all the time) to try to cheer him up. He didn't think Riku liked the company (seeing as Riku usually told him to go away, and not in a kind way). Sora didn't know why he even kept following Riku, he just knew he loved him.

The bell rang and school was out. Sora got up and decided he wasn't going to follow Riku today, he was just going to go home. _This is going to be a boring night_, he thought. Usually he went to the arcade or movies, but tonight he was just going to go home and, well, relax. He saw Riku get up from across the room and smiled at him. Riku just glared back and walked out of the room, but Sora didn't care. _Ok, maybe I'll tag along for a little while, _he thought. Sora walked out behind him, and walked beside him. People were giving Riku glares, and Riku gave them back. _I don't get why people don't like him... he's just a bit grumpy,_ Sora thought. People cleared out of the way when they walked by.

A teacher saw them and walked towards them hastily. Sora heard Riku mutter something under his breath. "Riku!" The teacher yelled at Riku to stop walking away from him. Riku stopped and spun around to face him. He nodded, telling the teacher to hurry up and tell him what was wrong. "Riku, you need a haircut, today. And the clothes you are wearing are NOT appropriate for school." Riku looked down at his clothes with a frown. Then ran a hand through his long silver hair (something Sora has wanted to do for a while now).

"I don't see anything wrong with my hair or my clothes," Riku stated nonchalantly, then he turned and walked away, with Sora right by his side. "Sora," Sora realized Riku had spoken to him and looked at him with a smile on his face. "Why do you follow me around everywhere? I mean… aren't I a bit too, well, _mean _for you?" Sora looked at him and blushed.

"Well, it looks like you need a friend…" _or something more,_ but Sora didn't include that in his statement. He looked up at Riku to see his reaction, to find that Riku had already walked away from him. Sora sighed, _maybe I should just go home…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora walked down to dinner with his mom. She was sitting down and was already eating, so Sora dipped himself a plate and sat down in front of her. Sora had always thought of his mother more as a friend, because they acted exactly alike. His dad was away with work a lot, but whenever Sora got to see him they spent a lot of time together. Usually, though, it was just him and his mom. They were both hyper and cheerful, and they both had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes.

"How was school?" She asked him once he had cleaned his plate.

"It was good, Riku talked to me," his mom squealed and then asked him every single detail (she wanted them to get together almost as much as Sora did)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora sat on his bed that night. He had noticed something different about Riku's appearance today. Riku had a short-sleeved black shirt on, and from under the sleeves Sora could see the ending of a tattoo on both of his arms. _I wonder what it is,_ he thought. He was going to find out eventually. He laid his head down on his pillow and turned off the light, then drifted to sleep with thoughts of Riku in his mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora walked into school the next morning and walked with his friend, Roxas, to homeroom. He looked for the tall silver haired teen but was unable to find him.

"How's Riku?" Roxas always asked that question when they saw each other. Sora smiled and blushed at the mention of his crush's name.

"Fine, I guess… he still won't really talk to me," Roxas smiled and nodded. "How's Axel?" Sora asked when they were silent for a while. Axel was Roxas' boyfriend for six months now.

"Good, me and him are going to go on a camping trip this weekend. Wanna come?" Sora laughed and nodded 'No'. "Why not?!"

"I don't want to INTERUPT."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora walked into lunch, wondering whom he was going to sit with today. He noted Roxas and Axel weren't there (Oh La La, wonder what they're doing??), so he began looking for Riku. _Where is he?_ He saw silver head sitting alone. He walked over to Riku, and sat his plate down in front of him.

"Hey Riku!" Sora smiled cheerfully and Riku scowled at him. _He got black streaks in his hair… cool…_ Sora thought as he sat down.

"Do you _want_ anything?" Riku asked with the scowl still on his face.

"Nope. Do you want to hang out tonight?" _I finally got enough courage to ask him… mom's going to be so proud!_ Sora blushed when he asked and started fidgeting with his food.

"Um… actually tonight I have something to go to…" Riku said as he began picking up his things.

"Oh, ok." Sora's blush got even redder and he felt tears forming. Riku saw Sora's watery eyes and quickly apologized.

"But, maybe some other time… like, tomorrow?" He could tell Sora was still hurt, and as he began to reach out to put his hand on Sora's shoulder, Sora ran out of the cafeteria crying. Riku swore under his breath. He liked Sora, he really did. But, Riku was scared that his anger would hurt Sora's feelings, which it obviously just did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora ran out of the building, crying. He didn't know why he was reacting this way, he'd known that Riku would to reject him. He slowed his run to a walk and wiped the tears off his face. He walked into his house and sat on the couch, waiting for his mom to get home to talk to her.

TBC

**Tehee, I think Sora's so cute in this story. He kinda reminds me of a lost puppy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry again for another late update. I've been really busy and sick. Yeah... Anyway, this chapter's really cute to me! I don't know why, it just is! **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.**

Ch 2

Sora lied on his couch and let the tears dry on his face. He wondered if Riku even cared. _He probably doesn't, _he thought,_ he doesn't care about me._ He let a few more tears slip out. He heard the door open and his mom came in, humming to one of her favorite songs playing on her ipod.

"La laaaaaaaa la – Sora?! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" She dropped her shopping bags on the floor and walked to her son sitting on the couch. "Why are you crying? Oh, honey, tell me." Sora continued his crying and laid his head on his mothers shoulder. He began talking but was muffled and she couldn't understand it. "Um… Honey, I can't understand you. Here, let me get you some tissues and a glass of water, you calm down then you can tell me about it." She walked out of the room and returned with those nice tissues with lotion in them (I love those things!) and a big glass of water with a blue straw stuck into the cup. "So… what happened?"

Sora looked at her, "I asked Riku if he wanted to hang out sometime…" His mom made the 'Oh, Riku Problems' face and nodded for Sora to go on. "And he said no… So I ran out of school and came home." He looked at his mom for a reaction.

"Well, _how_ did he say no? Was it just like a, 'No I hate you' or a 'No, but maybe some other time'?" she asked and pulled her legs up and crossed them on the couch. _I remember when I used to be like him…_ she thought and smiled, remembering the old days of worrying over boys.

"He said he was busy… but I don't believe him…" his mom laughed and shook her head. "What? It's not funny!"

"At least he wasn't mean to you! I'm sure if some stupid person asked him to hang out he would have shot them down in the meanest way possible!" Sora's eyes brightened at this thought, "And… he may really _have_ something to do, Sora. You never know." Sora sighed in agreement. "Give him another chance. Did he say when would be a good time to hang out?"

"He said maybe tomorrow…" Sora whispered with a smile on his face. He was actually going to be able to hang out with Riku!

"Hmm… well, you're probably going to have to postpone that, you're grounded for skipping school," his mom said then got up and went to the kitchen, giggling.

"You… EVIL PERSON! WHY?" Sora screamed and buried his head in the pillows of the couch.

"You shouldn't of skipped school!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riku walked into the room crowded with people. He went to the door that lead backstage and walked through it, pointing to his pass when the guard eyed him suspiciously. _Jeez, where are they?_ He thought when he couldn't find his bandmates. He sighed in defeat and walked into their dressing room. He changed into some tight fitting jeans and peeled his shirt off, then he took the loose hair band out, letting his hair fall around his shoulders.

"Riku! Come on, man, two minutes before we go on!" His blonde haired bandmate walked into the room. "Oh, I forgot, you've got to get yourself lookin sexy just in case that little twirp comes." Demyx giggled and left the room while Riku grabbed his bass and walked out, blushing from Demyx's comment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora walked into school alone. He was jittery because he didn't know how exactly to tell Riku that they _could_ hang out, but that they _can't_, because he was stupid and ran away the day before. _He's probably going to laugh at me, _he thought. He walked into his first class and sat his books down. He didn't have a class with Riku for a while, so he decided to make up excuses instead. While his history teacher was teaching about the Roman Empire, Sora had come up with the perfect excuse. The bell rang and he grabbed his things and left the room.

The next few classes went by pretty boring for Sora. He saw Riku once or twice in the halls, but didn't say anything to him out of embarrassment. Finally, his fourth period rolled around, and he sat pretty close to Riku in that class. He walked in and scanned for the silver haired teen. He sighed with relief when he didn't see him. _Maybe he'll come in late and we won't be able to talk…_ just as Sora thought that, Riku walked in. Sora groaned and put his head on his books.

"Hmph, somebody doesn't look happy," Riku plopped down beside of Sora and gave one of his sinister looks to the boy who was assigned to sit there, causing the boy to turn and walk to another seat. Sora just grunted and pretended Riku wasn't there. "Oh… I see…" Riku chuckled and turned his attention to the teacher. A few minutes later he got bored and looked over at Sora. "Do you still want to hang out today? Or did your mom ground you for skipping yesterday?"

Sora gasped and looked up at Riku sharply. "How… how did you _know_?" Riku laughed and Sora felt his eyes tear up from embarrassment. Riku just ruffled Sora's hair and chuckled.

"Lucky guess. But, why not just hang out anyway?"

"What? Then I'll get in even _more_ trouble! Are you crazy?" Riku gave him a cold look.

"Hmm… and here I thought you would rebel for me… guess not…" Riku turned away. _He's right…_ Sora thought, _I like him for being a rebel, but I don't have enough courage to be one myself…_

"O-ok. I'll come." Riku laughed and ran his hands through Sora's hair, lingering them at the back of Sora's neck to rub there for a second or two.

"Good. Meet me after school today, we'll go hang out at the arcade or something."

TBC

**I couldn't decide if I wanted Riku to be a bassist or a singer... yeah, tell me what ya think!!**


End file.
